


A Certain Kind of Bliss

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU where Nothing Bad Happens Ever, Domestic, Ferengi cultural norms, Fluff, M/M, Quark and Odo have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Odo and Quark are in the process of raising two Changelings and a Ferengi.





	A Certain Kind of Bliss

There was a long silence at the table, despite the chattering of the bar around them. Quark sat on one side, staring at the two adopted Changelings who looked so much like Odo except for the Bajoran noses. Yop, the "female" Changeling, looked proud, head tilted up while her "brother," Lahje looked down at his hands, no doubt morphing them into something else.

"You punched him?" Quark asked. "You two beat a Klingon kid so badly he started crying?"

Lahje looked up. "He was -"

Yop elbowed the other Changeling and gave him a look that everyone at the table understood.

"Yop," Quark warned. 

"Yes," Yop sighed. "We beat him up."

"Why?"

"Because he insulted Odo," Lahje said, raising his hands, which he'd turned into Earthling parrot wings. He lowered his hands, then went on, "He said Odo was just a deformed Bajoran."

Quark was a little disappointed, but not by the Changelings. That was honestly the best insult a Kingon could come up with?

"Are you going to tell him?" Yop asked, eyes serious. 

"I have too. He keeps the peace around here," Quark said. "Someone has to."

"Will he ground us?" Lahje asked. 

"Probably," Quark said. "Don't tell him, but I'm proud of the two of you."

Lahje just kept looking down, quiet and sullen as ever. Yop smiled, just barely.

"But, if you're grounded, I expect you to come help me," Quark said. 

"Right," Yop said, grinning. 

She preferred the bar to anywhere else on the whole station and Quark couldn't help but feel pride. Perhaps he could leave his business to a female considering Yop wasn't Ferengi but definitely had the lobes for business.

"Go have fun before you're grounded," Quark told them.

Yop got up, tugging Lahje along. The boy was always so quiet and content to follow his sister. Quark only hoped they couldn't get into too much trouble. Where Yop was eager to learn about business and tend the bar, Lahje was clumsy and too nice.

Perhaps he got the niceness from Odo.

* * *

"Odo?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

Bashir licked his lips, considering his words. "I know your people are called Changelings, but is kidnapping the children of other species necessary?"

Odo set the reports on his desk and stared at the human for a long moment, one hand unconsciously going to the baby carrier strapped to his chest. The Ferengi infant gave a small whine before dropping back into a deep sleep.

"Bashir?"

"Yes?"

"Quark an I have decided to adopt."

Bashir looked unconvinced, arms folded across his chest. He raised a brow and Odo simply stared back at the doctor.

"So the kid isn't-"

"Do you think Quark would steal a child?" Odo asked. 

Bashir raised his hands in surrender. It did seem uncharacteristic for Quark to steal something that wouldn't bring profit. 

"So why was I the last to know?"

Odo simply said, "Quark and I didn't feel the need to tell everyone on the station about our relationship."

"Did you tell O'Brien?" Bashir asked, a little hurt.

"Of course. He has children of his own."

"And Kira?" 

"Yes. She is a close family friend," Odo answered. 

"What about Dax?" Basir asked. "And Worf? Does Sisko know about this?"

"Sisko knows." Odo rubbed the infant's back, hoping to soothe the child who had decided to begin fussing. "Worf and Dax know through Kira."

"But you didn't tell me."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Their child was hungry again and Odo stood slowly. 

"I'm a doctor!" Bashir said as the Changeling passed him. "Do you even know how to handle a Ferengi infant?"

Odo, who was doing his best to soothe the crying infant, looked at Bashir. "Of course I know how to care for a Ferengi child."

* * *

"Odo, for the last time," Quark sighed, "you have to chew his food for him."

"Absolutely not," Odo said, handing their adopted Ferengi son off to Quark.

"And why not?" Quark asked, free hand pulling a container of slugs from the fridge. 

"I am not putting _those_ in my mouth, Quark," Odo said firmly.

"You can't even taste it." 

"I won't do it, Quark."

"Odo," Quark said, voice lowering, softening. 

"You can't persuade me into it."

"Odo, you just need to shapeshift some teeth," Quark said. "It's the best way to bond with him."

Odo simply folded his arms. "You're the Ferengi, Quark."

"Yes, but you're the more maternal influence in our son's life," Quark said, setting the container on the counter to adjust his hold on their son, who fussed loud enough to be painful.

"I'm the what?" Odo asked, feeling indignation overcoming him. 

"Y'know. You take him to work in that little carrier -"

" _Quark._ "

"And the Changelings beat up a Klingon for you," Quark said. "They're very defensive of you, just like Ferengi would be."

"The Changelings did what?" Odo asked.

"I mean, they, only shoved him a bit. They're good kids, Odo."

"No, Quark." Odo paced the length of the kitchen. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Later tonight so you wouldn't be so upset."

Odo stormed off, leaving Quark in the kitchen of their shared living space holding a fussy and hungry Ferengi infant.

* * *

Odo placed two primitive pails, ones with handles, on his desk. Yop had her arms crossed, upset to have been caught but there were only so many plants on the promenade. Lahje looked more worried since Odo had simply given him a knowing look and the younger Changeling had come along willingly.

"Quark was proud of us," Yop muttered under her breath. 

"Well, I'm not Quark," Odo explained. "And we're _not_ on Ferenginar."

Lahje looked down at his hands, nodding furiously. Yop simply pushed one of the pails across the surface of the desk, metal grating on the plastic surface.

"Now," Odo said, settling in his seat on the other side of the desk. "If the two of you are going to act like children, I will treat you like children."

"It was her idea," Lahje mumbled.

"But you went along with it."

Lahje bit his lip and looked back down at his lap.

"Can't you let him off the hook?" Yop asked. 

Odo shook his head. "You both fought this Klingon. You will both be punished."

Odo was quiet, letting the Changelings consider their punishment. Yop groaned, rolling her eyes. Lahje simply took the pail before him, morphing into his natural, gelatinous state. 

"Thank you, Lahje," Odo said. "Yop."

"Can't I just work in Dad's bar?" Yop asked, pitch changed into a whine. 

"Working in the bar has not done enough to correct your behaviour," Odo explained. "Into your bucket."

Yop considered he door but Odo cleared his throat. She took the bucket, morphing down into her natural form. Odo got up, stepping around the desk and placed both buckets, full of Changeling, on the surface, settling into his seat to go over the reports and, hopefully, get through them.

The door slid open and Odo set the reports aside. 

Ziyal stood, wringing her hands. She opened her mouth but, catching sight of the buckets on the desk, slowly turned and left.

Lahje raised one tentacle to wave.

"Not one limb, Lahje," Odo warned.

* * *

The Changelings were in their regeneration buckets, which were settled on top of their beds. Yop roiled in her bucket, no doubt seething over the day's events. Lahje was still, dead to the untrained eye and to the world. Odo nodded, content at least one of them was regenerating peacefully. He left their room, the door closing silently behind him. 

Next, he visited the nursery, their Ferengi son, Pol, sleeping soundly in his cradle. Odo couldn't help but caress his cheek and wonder if this would be the successor to Quark's Bar. Hopefully not. He left the nursery as quietly as possible after making sure the baby monitor was turned on. 

Finally, after making sure their living quarters were secure, Odo came to the master bedroom. Quark was up, still, sitting in bed with the blankets drawn up to his waist. 

"You're upset," Odo said, approaching the bed. "Quark, I -"

"What if I told you you're right, Odo?" Quark asked. 

Odo blinked, staring at the Ferengi. "Quark, I don't understand."

"No, you're right. About the food-chewing thing," Quark said. "It's just . . ."

"Pride," Odo said. 

"Yeah. Pride."

Odo sighed, joining the Ferengi in their bed and resting his head on Quark's chest. "I don't think less of you for chewing our son's meals. It's not shameful, Quark, it's necessary."

"I just don't want others to think less of me. Things are . . . different where I'm from."

"And things are different where I come from as well," Odo said.

"Right," Quark sighed. "You were raised Bajoran."

"I was raised in a lab."

Quark gave a breathy chuckle. "Right. I keep forgetting _that._ "

Odo pressed his lips to Quark's neck. "I want him to bond with you as well, Quark. I want him to be proud of you."

"Yop's proud of me," Quark said, pride in his voice. 

"I want them all to be proud of you."

"I want them to be proud of you too."

And Odo gave a soft chuckle this time. "I like this side of you, Quark." 

Slowly, Odo pulled himself away from the Ferengi's side. Getting the regeneration bucket, Odo morphed down, the bucket settled in the bed next to Quark.


End file.
